


you roll over and smile

by orphan_account



Series: Southern Constellations [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, M/M, Vampires, best friends with a bunch of unresolved feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tana wakes up and everyone around her is dead. But what if everyone didn’t die? What if two boys survived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love holly black and her books, but i only got about a hundred pages into the vampire one before i lost interest and that was almost two years ago. so i forgot most of what that world was like, or that first night, but the story i wanted worked really well with what i _did_ remember so... this au!!!

     “Tōru, you’re _drunk_. Don’t tumble some random chick and then ask for her name tomorrow morning.” Hajime was scowling, as per usual, and Tōru was grinning at him impishly - also the usual.

      “But Iwa-chan, tonight might be the last night of our lives! I gotta have some fun, right?”

      Hajime’s scowl - already far more dark and gloomy than any other person could ever achieve - became darker and gloomier. “No. Let’s find the rest of our friends. This isn’t the best place to hang out.”

      It was a pointless battle, and they both knew it. Hajime always argued that they should cherish their time together, whereas Tōru only ever wanted a good time. And because Hajime never learned how to refuse his best friend anything, they end up spending every night at some random party and waking up far, far away from each other. 

      Tōru’s laughter was a loud and cheerful thing, which was rare in these times, and people flocked to him. Hajime lost sight of his friend a few minutes later. He didn’t bother looking for him.

      The party raged on all around him, and the room was packed with people, but Hajime had never felt more alone standing there.

* * *

* * *

      “Hajime, don’t you think that’s enough?” Takahiro laughed nervously from his place on the couch, his head on Issei’s lap. The two of them let go of all inhibitions after a couple of drinks, and didn’t care much for anyone who cared to watch them this late in the night.

      “‘M fine. Gimme ‘nother one.” He hiccoughed.

      The girl making the drinks shrugged and slid another beer to Hajime. He downed it in one giant gulp and the other teenagers who’d gathered to drink themselves to oblivion cheered.

      The burn in Hajime’s throat and the fog in his mind helped him to not think about his friend - his brother in everything but blood - who was probably having the time of his life with a couple of strangers.

      Issei sighed heavily after Hajime had finished nearly half a bottle of whiskey, and patted Takahiro’s head before getting up. “Alright, that’s enough. Let’s go.” He pulled Hajime up to his feet, away from his drink, and the three of them made their way upstairs. They passed rooms and hallways full of people dancing and people making out and smoking and doing shots and the only difference from parties then and now is that people partied like it was their last night - desperately and without restraint and as if there was no such thing as tomorrow. There were mattresses and sleeping cots everywhere, since people either passed out cold while partying or just fell asleep. Safety in numbers and all that.

      They found a smaller room with two mattresses, and Issei dropped Hajime onto one of them before stretching out on the other one with his lover. The two of them were asleep in seconds, both curled into each other.

      Hajime stayed awake for a few hours. The music was turned off at one point, and by then, Hajime was mostly sober. By the time most people had fallen asleep, it was early in the morning, and Hajime was sober enough to regret drinking as much as he did. He didn’t move until the house was silent.

      The stairs didn’t creak once when he crept down them, and he idly wondered if maybe that was a bad thing. _We wouldn’t hear the vampires coming, especially with that immortal stealth of theirs_. There were people sleeping everywhere in the main room - on the couches and on the windowsills and on each other. Hajime walked past all of them and out the front door. 

      He wandered through the fields around the house until he heard the quiet rushing sound of water. The river flowed downhill, slow and serene, and its water was so deep and clear that he could see the reflection of the moon and all the stars on it. The stars were more visible out in the country, and sky was full of them. Some small and dim but still there, some large and bright and shining, Hajime let himself take a moment to gaze at them in wonder.

      He sat next to the water and let himself breathe. Away from the noise and the people and that goddamned house - he let out a sigh of relief and just _breathed_. Hajime sat up after a few minutes to lean forward and stretch out his limbs when the sound of footsteps neared. Thinking it was an animal, Hajime ignored them.

      “Iwa-chan… do you have anxiety or something?” The words that startled Hajime so badly that he… he fell into the river. The sound of Tōru’s laughter greeted him as he stood. It wasn’t so much a decision as it was a necessity for Hajime to reach out and pull Tōru in after him. The laughter was muted by the water, but Hajime knew the idiot was still losing it down there. He grabbed Tōru’s arms and hauled him to shore.

* * *

      Tōru kept laughing for a while afterwards, and Hajime was about to ask him _are you okay or are you actually dying_ when he fell silent. The two of them lay on the riverbank, soaking and freezing in the dead of the night, and didn’t say a word.

      Then Tōru - always Tōru - broke the silence.

      “I heard you got so hammered that Issei had to cart you off to bed.” Tōru’s grin was sharp and bright in the dark, and Hajime supposed he was still drunk enough to reach his hand up and brush Tōru’s cheeks with his fingertips, to graze Tōru’s lip with his thumb. That grin - glowing and brilliant and pure - vanished. “Hajime.”

      “Hmm?” He lets his hand linger, and then slowly, Tōru leaned into it.

      They lay together like that until the sky began to get brighter. Hajime got to his feet and held out a hand for Tōru. “C’mon. We should head back.”

      Tōru grabbed at his hand as though it were a lifeline, and held onto it for the entire walked back. He also pestered Hajime with countless questions.

      “So, do you?”

      “Do I what?”

      “Have anxiety? Or, like, are you not comfortable being around a lot of people? Is it a claustrophobia thing?”

      Hajime hesitated before answering. “I don’t really like being around a lot of people, I guess. Especially if I don’t know them. I just feel really uneasy.”

      Tōru’s face contorted as though he were in pain. “And I made you stay with me all night at every party we go to… forgive me, Hajime-sama!”

      Hajime gave him a look and a hard knock on the head. “Don’t be a weirdo. And you can’t _make_ me stay. I stay because I want to.”

      “What? Why?”

      Hajime rolled his eyes. _This idiot_. “For you.”

      Tōru nodded slowly. “Right. Right. Hey, why were you out here? It’s kinda cold, you know?”

      “It’s ‘cause you’re fucking covered in water, dumbass.” Tōru let out an indignant squawk at that. “And I left for a bit of peace, which _someone_ decided to ruin.

      “Yeah… hehe. Sorry? But, but, now you have _me_ and that's much better than peace, right?”

      Hajime just shook his head and smiled. He held up their link hands. “You planning on letting go?”

      “No! Never!” Tōru clung to Hajime’s arm even tighter than before. “Besides… I need someone to keep me warm tonight, right?”

      “What the fuck.”

      Tōru laughed, but it sounded akin to a cackle. Hajime told him so.

      “No one goes in the basement, you know? It’s cold and dusty but there are a couple blankets and if you’ve got someone else to keep you warm…” He wiggled his eyebrows at Hajime, who in turn sighed. He knew he’d be staying with Tōru tonight.

* * *

      The only window in the bedroom downstairs was tiny and allowed for just a singly ray of moonlight into the room, right on the bed.

      “Iwa-chan, you’ve gotta strip!”

      “What the fuck? No!”

      “Relax, I’m not going to deflower you.”

      “You - not gonna - I am -”

      “Yeah, yeah, shut up. Everyone knows you’re gonna die a virgin, Iwa-chan.”

      A pillow collided with Tōru’s head.

      “Ow!

      “Hmph.”

      “Okay, really, we’re soaking wet and frozen to the bone. Off with the shirt. And the pants.”

      “I can’t see a thing in here…”

      The small bedroom in the basement was silent save for the sound of wet clothing sliding over skin. A dull thud came from Hajime’s side of the bed.

      “ _Fuck_.”

      “You stubbed your toe, didn’t you.”

      “...”

      Tōru laughed again, but it was quiet and far more reserved than his usual one and Hajime wondered if Tōru wasn’t always as happy as he appeared to be. He clambered onto the bed and slid underneath the multiple layers of blankets. “C’mere.”

      The bed shifted as another body climbed onto it, and then Tōru was right beside Hajime. They both stared up at the ceiling, which they could now see since their eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

      “Can I… Is it okay for me to-” Tōru’s stammering was cut short when Hajime’s arms wrapped around him.

      “Turn around.” His face was pressed into Tōru’s shoulder so his words were muffled but Tōru must’ve heard him because he turned so that his back was against Hajime’s chest.

      “...g’night, Tōru.”

      “Good night, Iwa-chan.” He snuggled back into Hajime, and the two of them fell asleep like that, clinging to the warmth of the other to thaw out their frozen bones.

* * *

      Hajime woke up to the sun on his face and the smell of Tōru’s shampoo. He could feel the entire length of Tōru’s body, and Hajime wondered - he seemed to be wondering a lot of things - if that was what contentment felt like. Tōru shifted in his sleep, and Hajime didn’t move. He felt at peace, lying in the quiet basement with his closest friends.

      “Hajime… is it morning?” Tōru mumbled. His morning voice was high and breathy and cracked a million times, but it was still one of the most beautiful things Hajime’d ever heard.

      “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

      Tōru rolled over to face Hajime - sleep making his eyes bleary and unfocused - and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

     “D’you think they’ve got any food here?” 

     “It’s probably all gone.” 

     “Aw, man.” 

     Hajime rolled his eyes. “I’ll make you something when we get back home.” 

     Tōru’s smile was the brightest thing he’d ever seen. 

     Hajime looked away from his friend. A strange scent from the main floor grew stronger as he went up the stairs. “Do you smell that?” 

     Tōru sniffed. “Hm… It’s kinda metallic?” 

     Hajime’s face blanched. “No way.” He raced up the rest of the stairs and flung the door open. No one had woken up. They were all lying in the same place as last night. Except now… 

     Now they were all dead. 

     There wasn’t much blood - and why would there be, since that’s the only reason a vampire would kill so many humans. No, it must’ve been more than one. A whole coven, maybe. There wasn’t a single person who wasn’t sucked dry, and their skin was grey and wrinkled and so utterly _dead_. 

     Tōru reached him a second later, and a small gasp escaped him. Then he was doubled over, dry heaving because his stomach was empty. 

     A crash sounded from the second floor. Hajime was turning and grabbing Tōru and racing down the stairs all at once because _holy shit the vampires could still be here._

     “Hajim-” 

     He clapped his hand over Tōru’s mouth and shook his head. They reached the bedroom, where Hajime grabbed the blanket and held it close to his nose. It still smelled like the lake they’d fallen into, and the fields they’d traveled across. He sat down behind the desk in the corner and pulled it around himself. Tōru followed, looking confused. 

     “ _Come here. Now._ ” Hajime motioned toward himself and Tōru only hesitated for a second before crawling between Hajime’s legs and resting against his chest, fingers clutching the fabric of Hajime’s shirt. Hajime wrapped himself tightly around his friend and locked his muscles in place. 

     “ _Don’t talk._ ” He felt Tōru nod against his shoulder and relaxed. 

     More sounds indicating a scuffle came from upstairs, and then- 

     Shattered glass. 

     Hissing. 

     Yelling. 

     Screamingsnarling _engines_ \- 

     There was a human up there, and whoever it was managed to escape. The vampires that must have stayed behind in the hopes of finding one more person to suck dry were wailing upstairs. Hajime could imagine them now, throwing things around with their inhuman strength yet keeping a good distance from any sunlight. 

     “Iwa-chan… are we gonna die?” Tōru’s voice quivered when he spoke. Hajime felt his heart would break. 

     “No way. You know I'll protect ya no matter what, Shittykawa.” 

     A sniffle. Followed by a sob. And then Tōru’s face was red and tear-streaked and though Hajime knew he should have shushed him, every part of him yearned to comfort his friend. He threaded his fingers through soft brown hair and ran his hand up and down Tōru’s back. 

     “We'll be fine, Tōru. We'll be just fine.” Hajime’s voice was barely a whisper but Tōru heard him, being as close as he was, and tried to calm down. He couldn't do this to Hajime, not after the great powers that be spared them their lives. He couldn't stand another day apart from Hajime - not that it was even possible since all the youth for miles and miles had gathered there that night to party it up. Funny that their desperation to ‘live life to the fullest’ was what ultimately killed them. 

     The sound of furniture smashing into walls ceased all of a sudden, and the sound of fabric rippling in the air drifted down through the vents. _Let’s get out of here,_ a voice hissed. The front door opened and closed a second later, and the two boys cowering underneath a desk in the basement both let out a sigh of relief. Hajime dropped his arms and Tōru leaned further into him, his head resting comfortably on Hajime’s shoulder. He was so incredibly tired. 

     "Iwa-chan." 

     Hajime turned his head so that it rested on Tōru’s head. “Whaddya want, Assikawa,” he whispered back. 

     “I love you, Iwa-chan.” 

     A pause. A held breath. Then: “Yeah, I know. I'd feel kinda bad if you didn't hold any affection for me after we've been friends for so long. Besides, you know I love you, too, Tōru.” 

     Tōru’s breath left him all in a rush. “Well, of course you do, me, your childhood friend and closest confidant and after all, I'm the great Oi-” 

     He was cut off when Hajime’s lips captured his, abruptly ending his sentence - not that Tōru minded. He supposed that the amount of time it took for him to be lost in the feeling of Hajime’s lips on his should have worried him (a whopping 0.0 seconds, folks) but he couldn't be bothered because _whoa_ it's _Iwa-chan_ and he's _kissing_ me and I could just _die_ from _happiness_. Unfortunately for Tōru, his shock became stillness and his stillness became a prompt for Hajime to move away, taking his warmth with him. 

     “Oh, _fuck_ , did you not mean it that way? Shit shit shit. You're probably so disgusted right now. Oh, god, I can't believe I did that, and especially now, when we could die at any minute. Tōru, I am so _so_ -” 

     And so came the time for Hajime to be shut up by Tōru - not that Hajime minded. 

     “Stupid Iwa-chan~” 

     “Well, you didn't respond at all, what was I supposed to think?” 

     “Don't worry Iwa-chan, you'll see just how responsive I can be another time.” Tōru topped off the flirtation with the cheesiest wink he could muster, and was filled with satisfaction when Hajime’s face flushed a brilliant red. 

     “... we should probably leave this place.” 

     “While there's still sunlight, huh.” 

     "Yep." 

     "..." 

     “You wanna get off me?” 

     Tōru laughed. A real laugh, free of holding back or trying to sound attractive. It sent Hajime back to the days of when it was the two of them against the world. The best days. 

     “Not really.” He stood up anyways, lending a hand to Hajime after he’d straightened himself out. 

     “We drove here, right Iwa-chan?” 

     “Yeah. I left my keys with…” 

      _With Takahiro and Issei. Our dead friends._

     Tōru squeezed the other boy’s hand - and that’s all they were, just two boys trying to stay alive. All they knew was being taken away from them and every disaster to come would only clash against their determination to live. Years later, when the two of them manage to escape the failing country, they tell no one about the horrors they’d experienced. 

     And Hajime still waits to see Toru’s smile every morning before he can start his day. Up until the day comes when Tōru wakes up alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this haha what a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually really bad, but i've had writer's block for a while now and i have decided to power through it. this piece of shit is what happened. i don't think it has the exact feeling i wanted for this fic, but whatever
> 
> it's marked as incomplete, but i could end it here if i wanted to. the second chapter is where the alternative universe would come in i guess. i was really into this when i started it but now its just like meh??


End file.
